Ever After
by gargoylefan4eva
Summary: the gargoyles almost get killed, Angela meets Demona again, it's my first fanfic!


EVER AFTER?

By: Kari Bendt

ok, if your under 12 years, or you can't stand kissing, don't read this!!, there's not that much, in fact only two people kiss once, but if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Angela, Brooklyn & Broadway were patroling the city has always, when they spotted two burgulars trying to break ino a jewlery store. Come on lets get em Brooklyn said. They all swooped down into the shadows. When i say go, attack Brooklyn said, Angela and Broadway nodded. GO!! Brooklyn shouted, they all lept out of the shadows and circled the burgulars. The burgualrs backed against each other in terror. Then they grabed the burgulars and threw them against the wall, the burgualrs quickly recovered and ran away before the gargoyles could do anything else. Well that was easy Angela said, yeah, its amazing how much effect you can have on them if there scared of you Broadway said. Come on lets go back to the castle, its almost dawn Angela said. Both Brooklyn and Broadway nodded in agreement.

Back at the castle Goliath and the others were waiting. How was patrol? Goliath asked. Fine i guess Angela said, we busted about 10 guys, the regular amount. Hey Ang Broadway asked,want the grab a bite to eat?. Yeah i would Angela said, see ya'll later she called out. Those two are such lovebirds Brooklyn said. Well they are a couple Lexington said, what do you expectthem to do?. Something else Brooklyn said. I thought you said you weren't jealous anymoreLex said. I'm not, its just disgusting Brooklyn said. Come on lets go follow Hudson andGoliath and watch some tv Lex said, ok Brooklyn said, lets go.

In the kitchen Broadway was making grilled cheese and fries. He was wereing a dumbhat. So do you still like living here? Broadway asked Angela. Yeah i do, she said.She got upand went over to Broadway, i like living here with you, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.Well i'm glad about that he said, then gave Angela a quick kiss on the lips. He went to gocheck on the fries, when she pulled him back and kissed him long and passionatly. Finallythe two pulled away and gathered the food onto plates and sat down and the counter to eat.

Later that night Elisa showed up. She found Goliath in the library. Hi Goliath she said. Helooked up from what he was doing and was happy to see Elisa. He got up and gave her ahug. She rested her head on his chest and said I missed you. I missed you to he said witha smile. The two just standed there embracing each other. After what seemed like a eternityshe said she had to go home to get some rest, he said goodbye and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Demona stood looking out her window in her mansion. She was thinking of Angela, shewished she haddened done what she had done before. The remembered trying to gainher trust by working with the the guy in the invisible suite, but that plan failed, and Angela hadbeen hurt because she had just used her. The look of hurt haunted her, and she wished shecould make it up to her somehow. She thought awhile and thought of going to the castle totalk with her, but she thought about that and it wouldn't work, but it was the only thing shecould think of. Tommorow she was going to talk to Angela somehow. Has dawn approached she waited for the transformation

Can you say mommy Alex? Fox asked. Mommy Alex said proudly, thats my boy Fox said.David what are you doing?just reading the paper Xanatos replied. You seem so troubledlatley, whats up? Fox asked. Its nothing he said, when he really knew it was his concern forAlex, latley there have been alot of people looking at him like they wanted to kidnap him.ItsAlex isn't it Fox said. How did you know ? he asked, I see the way people look at him she said, but theres not much we can do. Now that everyone knows he can do magic after thatincident in the park its just not been the same David said sadley. The best we can do istry to keep him safe Fox said. Yeah, try David said sounding far away. Before either oneof them could say anything more Owen came in and said that there was a call waiting on line1, i'm coming Xanatos replied has he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Man that was the 15 th one today Bluestone said sound tired. Latley there had been alot of small riots probaly caused by some more Gargoyle haters. It is getting anyoying isn't it Elisasaid. Very Matt replied, what are we gonna do about this he asked. Just try our best and dowhat we can Elisa said, thats all we can do.Back at the police station Maria Chavez was having a metting with everyone. We need to start working harder to control these riots she said. But we have done everything we can docaptin Elisa shouted. Well then we will have to work later, the city is not safe until all of theseriots is put to rest she said firmily. But thats not fair Matt shouted, we have lives to. Yes iknow you do, but those will have to wait longer, this problem has to be stopped, peopleslives are at stake right now, something must be done. Well what do you propose we doElisa asked. Spread out over the city, you will be paired in twos. and you will be working2 hours later. At that everyone groaned. Come on people, this is your job, saving peoples lives and stopping stuff like this Chavez said. At that everyone nodded in agreement.Good i'm gald you finally agree. Ok heres what we do she said.

Has the sun set below he horizon the gargoyles woke from there stone sleep with a roar. OkAngela & Broadway you go that way, Brooklyn & Lex you go that way, and Hudson yourwith me Goliath said. Nobody dared to argue with Goliath since he was edge because of allthe riots that had been happening. Then everyone took off in the direction Goliath had sent them in.Has Angela and Broadway were flying they were talking. Are you ok Angela Broadwayasked with a concerned tone in his voice. Yeah i'm fine Angela replied, its just i've been thinking. About what Broadway asked. About my mother, why does she have to be like she is? I don't know Broadway replied, she just is. I wish she could be different she said has they landed ontop of a building. Before Broadway could reply they heard something behindthem, they turned around just in time to see Demona standing there looking sad.I'm sorry my daughter i really am. Yeah, i'm sure you are, so whats your scheme this time?are you gonna try to get me to trust you, then use me again? or maybe do something even worse this time!I am really sorry Angela, Demona said with tears swelling in her eyes, you have to see that what i did was to protect you, cause i love you she said with her head down. Its just another trick Broadway said, you can trust her he said turning to Angela. But Angela wasn't listening she was looking at her mom with tears running down her face. She walked over to her mom and crouched down so she was at the same height, then she said, i believe you this time she said. Then Demona did something nobody would expect her to do, she gave her a hug and wispered i love you very much in Angela's ear, then Angela said, i love you to mom. Then Broadway said, so your gonna trust her, yeah, i am Angela said.

I wonder what Angela and Broadway are doing right now Brooklyn said has we was staring toward another building. I don't know Lex said, why are you obssesed with them? If you want a honest answer Lex, I don't know. I think i know why Lex said, you still Like Angela. No i don't Brooklyn said quickly. Yes you do, i can tell , everyone can tell. If i do i don't know i do Brooklyn said with a sigh.Tis to quiet tonight lad Hudson said. I know Goliath said, something is wrong, i just know it.I hope we figure it out in time lad, so do i Hudson, so do I.We should of brought Bronx with us t'night, i think we should of to Goliath answered blankly.Tonight it all goes down Jackal said with a laugh, now that we joined the Quarreyman, we are almost even more unstopable, i agree brother Hyena said with a wicked laugh. They won't know what hit them. By the way, were are they all at? Wolf asked, they'll be here Jackal said, i know they will.Its about time you got here Wolf said, i thought you wouldn't show up,well you thought wrong Wolf said the new leader of the Quarreymen. Lets just get on with this and destroy those anyoying gargoyles!patience James (leader of the quarreymen)said, all in good time.Well we ALL are running out of patience Wolf said. He's right Wolf said Jackal. Yeah we have to wait for the right moment Hyena said, but i still can't wait to smush them!neither can I sis, neither can I, OK EVERYONE James shouted SET EVERYTHING UP NOW!everyone did has they were told, but later tonight those beasts will be dead! James said.Hey theres Goliath and Hudson Lex shouted, come on lets go down there Brooklyn said.Hey guys find anything interesting Lex asked. No not yet Goliath said, wait what are you doing here? Hudson asked. Well patrol time is almost over, we were just heading back to the castle. Well lets go find the others Goliath said. Why Brooklyn asked. Because if they have found something or they are fighting they may need out help. Ok Lex said, lets go find them, then they lept off the top of the building making there way toward the east which was were they should be.We still have so much to catch up on my daughter Demona said, but i must go. Why? Angela asked, cause they are coming said Demona pointing in the direction they were coming from.Ok mom, we should do this again, i would love that Demona said, then with one last hug Demona lept off the side of the building, and in moments she was gone.There you guys are Goliath said, find anything? No Broadway said, he was about to tell them about Demona,when he glanced at Angela and she had that don't say a word look, we didn't find anything he finished. neither did we, thats strange,well lets go back to the castle, it will be dawn soon, and at that they jumped of the top of the building gliding toward the castle.Look they they are Wolf said with a rumble, is everything set up? James asked, yes sir, just tell us when to fire, good, wait for it, GO! he shouted loudly.Suddenly they were being attacked from below, what the! Lex shouted, look there are Quarreymen Brooklyn shouted, come on lets take them Goliath said, they all swooped down and were suprised when the saw the pack waiting for them down below. So we meet again Jackal said with a laugh. And this will be the last time Lex said with his eyes glowing white.Yes it will Heyena said, cause tonight you die. Then out of the shadows about 20 Quarreymen appeard with the electric hammers.I think were in trouble now, don't you? Brooklyn said, knowone replied to that. They were just about to attack, when they heard a loud screech from the sky, they all turned to see Demona flying down with her eyes glowing red.She set down right in front of Angela. Mom what.. how?. Never mind that Angela she said they will not harm you. Aww, isn't that cute heyena said, a mother protecting her daughter.Get used to it Demona said, mom you don't have to do this Angela said, i can take care of myself, I know you can, but i want to help either way Demona said. Well thats a change Brooklyn, both mother and daughter cast him a angry glance.Well, anyone want to say some last words before you die?Wolf asked.Yeah Demona said your going down before ANY of us dies.Quarreymen attack now! James shouted. Has the gargoyles were fighting they didn't know that the pack was planting a bomb.Angela, watch out ! Demona shouted has some quarreyman with a hammer can up behind her.Angela turned around just has he was about to strike, she tooks the hammer and threw it, then threw him into a wall and knocked him out.Everyone was throwing people everywere and it seemed they had finally won, when the last few ran away. But then they heard Heyena talking behind them. Oh gargoyles come and get us. and with that they all ran after her. She ran down a alley and disspeard before they got there. Great she's gone Broadway said, now what do we do?, we go back home before anymore trouble happens Goliath said. Has everyone turned to leave, Angela turned around and hugged her mom, and said thank you mom, for what she asked? for being there for me, no problem she said, then began to climb the wall, when she fell down screaming, MOTHER! Angela yelled and ran to her side, what happened, i don't know she said weakly, she tried to get up, but a terrible pain ran through her, Angela gasped has she saw her moms right leg was bleeding bad. We have to take her with us Angela said, what Goliath said, look how bad she is hurt Angela protested. I'm fine she said, but cried out in pain when she tried to get up. Mom your bleeding stay still. Please father Angela pleaded, All right Goliath said. But Goliath Brooklyn said, she is our enemey,that may be true, but she wouldn't be stupid enough to pull anything with Angela around, I guess your right Brooklyn said. Mom i will carry you back to the castle Angela said, thank you she said, has she rapped her hands aroung her daughters neck and she began to climb, they heard a ticking sound like a alarm clock, whats that? Broadway asked, sounds like a bomb Lexington said, quickly we must hurry and get away Goliath said, just has they took off the bomb exploded, wow that was close Hudson said, yes very close indeed Goliath said.Darn we missed them! Wolf said fustrated, ever since everyone else in our group left we have not been so successful in killing them! oh, but we will somehow Jackal said, i hope your right brother Heyena said.

Back at the castle Angela was wrapping her moms leg, and everyone was talking about what had just happened, i knew we haddend seen the last of them Lexington said, there has to be a way to get rid of them Brooklyn said, i agree with Brooklyn Broadway said. It'll be hard Goliath said, but we will do it somehow, we'll just have to outsmart them Hudson said, before anyone could say anything more Elisa entered the room, whats Demona doing here she asked long story Goliath said, but lets go to the library and well talk about it Goliath said, and after he said that they headed off the the library. everyone looked has they went away. Then turned there attention back to Demona, this had better not be one of our schemes Demona, Brooklyn said, i wouldn't be foolish enough to have another scheme when i am finally gaining my daughters trust Brooklyn Demona said, Brookyn please be quiet Angela said in a soft tone, she has already been through enough tonight, but Brooklyn started, but Angela interuppted,please she repeated, ok Brooklyn said. Well i had better get going Demona said, but your leg Angela said, oh i have been hurt worse than this Angela, Demona said, she tried to get up but sank back down with anothe cry of pain, i told you Angela said, i can't stay here Demona said, but your more than welcome to Demona, everyone in the room turned to see Xanatos standing there, i don't need to Demona said sounding annoyed, please stay here for me Angela said, alright, but for you Demona said, shall i call Owen to tell him to prepare a room?yes, i think you should Demona said, and with that Xanatos walked off.So thats what happened Goliath said, wow Elisa said,well, i'm sorry i haven't been around much anymore she said, but will all the riots she said, i understand Goliath said, but promise me you'll be careful, i can take care of myself Elisa said, i know Goliath said, but i want a promise saying you'll take of yourself,for me, ok Elisa said sounding a little annyoyed, i will, then they hugged each other, well better go back to get on duty,but its so late Goliath said,well the captin has a working later than usual, oh, i see Goliath said, i'll talk to you later she said, bye my Elisa he said, then she smiled and turned around and left the room, moments later Goliath decided to return to the others, then he to walked out of the room.I'm hungray Broadway said, when aren't you? Brooklyn asked, hey Broadway said, thats not funny, knowones laughing Lex said, you guys Angela said giggiling a bit, i wonder what those two are talking about Hudson said, don't know Lex said, then Goliath entered to room, were did Elisa go? Lex asked, she had to go back to work Goliath said, the captin has them working later because of the riots, oh ok Lex said, tis is almost dawn Hudson said, your right, come everyone Goliath said, it is time to get to out posts, goodbye mother Angela said has she got up, take it easy today ok, Angela said, ok Demona said, i will, Angela smiled has she walked out with Broadway, your room is ready Demona Owen said, i'm coming she answered looking at the door that Angela had exited, then she got up and followed Owen.She is acting different Broadway said, maybe she is changing Angela said, for me, maybe he replied has they took there position has the sun rose.

Demona was looking out her window and was looking at Angela, i will keep you safe my daughter Demona whispered to herself, then screamed has she turned in to Dominique, then went to find the phone so she could call in sick David, Fox asked, David she called again, huh? he asked has we came back to reality, what were you thinking about she asked has she handed Alex to him, oh nothing much he said, i was just wondering what we are gonna do about this Alex problem he said looking at him, he just smiled back, hopefully we will figure something out she said, for his sake.

ok, i know it was kinnda boring, and not very long,but hey, thats my first fanfiction, i promise the next one will be longer and more exciting, bye for now!


End file.
